dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Imra Ardeen (Pre-Zero Hour)
- Using her powers of telepathy, Imra discovered the plot, and, with the help of two other teenagers on board, Lightning Lad and Cosmic Boy, caught the assassin and saves Brande's life. At Brande's urging, she adopted the persona of Saturn Girl, and joined Lightning Lad and Cosmic Boy in founding the Legion of Super-Heroes - an organization of teenaged heroes formed to honor the legacy of Superboy and Supergirl. They traveled back to the 20th century several times and offered Superboy and Supergirl a place on the team after they passed their tests. - - Early Adventures When Alexis Luthor (Earth-One) and the Legion of Super-Villains were about to kill Superman, Saturn Girl offered to die in his place, although a trick by Superman made Saturn Queen save her. As a Legionnaire, Imra gained a reputation for self-sacrifice; just prior to the leadership elections of 2975, she learned that a Legionnaire would die during an attack on Earth and decided to take on that responsibility herself. Using her telepathy, Imra forced the other Legionnaires to vote her leader and then ordered them not to use their powers during the attack. However, Lightning Lad defied her orders and took her place in death. Distraught over his selfless act of devotion, Imra vowed to do all in her power to bring him back. - A method was soon developed which could revive Lightning Lad, but only at the cost of another member's life. Imra again interfered in the process to ensure hers was the life taken, but her plan was foiled by Proty, the telepathic pet of Chameleon Boy. Proty admired Imra and tricked her so that it could take her place. Upon Proty's death, Lightning Lad was restored. Despite this series of events, Imra's leadership was highly valued in the Legion, and her position as leader, despite its means of acquisition, was allowed to stand. She earned a second term the following year. Marriage to Lightning Lad Romantically, Lightning Lad (Garth Ranzz) had pursued Imra for some time, but she had repeatedly rebuffed his advances. However, after he sacrificed his life for her own, she understood the depth of his feelings and came to realize that she returned them . After dating for almost ten years, Garth proposed marriage but Imra initially rejected his offer due to a Legion rule which forced married members to retire. After consulting with her mentors on Titan, however, Imra relented. However, the couple's retirement was short-lived; a few months after their marriage, war broke out in which all active Legionnaires were captured and the reserves were forced into action. Imra's telepathic skills were instrumental in the Legion's eventual victory, and as a result the rule barring married members was repealed. The Ranzzes returned to active duty until Imra gave birth to their son, Graym Ranzz, after which they both retired in order to devote their energy to him. Unbeknownst to the couple, however, Graym had a twin who was stolen at birth by Darkseid and transported into the past, where he was transformed into the monster Validus. Validus fought the Legion on numerous occasions (and even killed one of the comrades, the first Invisible Kid), but was eventually returned as a normal infant to his parents by Darkseid at Imra's insistence. Imra briefly rejoined the Legion again in 2987 when Universo took control of the Earth and hypnotized and imprisoned many heroes, including her. Imra's powerful mind broke free and eventually broke Universo's hold over Earth and forced him unconscious. It was then that she realized how much the Legion was in her blood, and she rejoined, this time without Garth, who was enjoying life as a father and househusband. Crisis on Infinite Earths Although the Legion survived the Crisis mostly unscathed, the Time Trapper took advantage of the chaos to isolate and weaken the Legion, making them believe her fellow Superboy wasn't the the real one and forget about her recently fallen member Supergirl. Even so, the Legion endured. Five Year Gap However, during the "Five Year Gap", Earth's government became hostile to the Legion, and Garth became incapacitated from the Validus plague which ravaged his native Winath. Disillusioned by the government and feeling needed more at home, Imra resigned from the Legion for the last time in 2990. Returning to Winath, she and Garth took over running a Winathian Lightning Ring plantation, which became quite prosperous. Using their new-found wealth, Imra and Garth replaced their super-heroism with simple but necessary helping of others, feeding a galaxy suffering more from hunger than from super-villains. When the Legion re-formed in 2994, the Ranzzes helped them out, but did not rejoin. Instead, they enlarged their family with the birth of daughters Dacey and Dorritt, who inherited Imra's telepathic abilities. Post-Infinite Crisis A cosmic crisis brought back by a Hal Jordan mind-controlled by Parallax appeared to erase Imra and her fellow Legionnaires from existence. Nevertheless, the events other Crisis unleashed by Superboy Prime and Alex Luthor restored the Legion with a slightly altered history as evidenced by the trip of six Legionnaires to the time present. Once again, Imra, Garth and Rokk travelled back to the past to induct Superboy , who Imra had a bit of a hero-worshipping childhood crush on. They also recruited the next Superboy and she personally welcomed Supergirl in the team when the Kryptonian girl landed in the 30th century. Superman and the Legion of Super-Heroes Unfortunately, xenophobia started spreading through the galaxy because of manipulations of the Time Traper and the efforts of Earth-Man. The Legion agreed the future was becoming too dangerous for Superboy and they would not visit him again after the war against the Anti-Monitor. The witch hunt led by Earth-Man and sponsored by the Earth Government forced Imra and her closest friends to go underground. Imra and Garth's children also went missing during that period. As a result of it, Imra became more passive while Garth got more short-tempered and emotional for a while. It was when Superman returned and rejoined the Legion that their situation started to look up. Legion of 3 Worlds Earth-Man had been exposed and defeated, but tension between the Legion and the United Planets was still high, and Saturn Girl often had to mediate between her husband and their beleaguered friend and team leader Cosmic Boy. Superboy-Prime ending up in the 30th century and freeing the Legion of Super-Villains forced the Legion to recall Superman and bring two Legions of different timelines to her own universe. Imra found herself teaming up with two different Saturn Girls. During the final battle in Vanishing Point, Saturn Girl used her telepathy to call Legionnaires of every time and universe and with their assistance defeating the Time Trapper for good. DC Rebirth Imra appears locked in Arkham Asylum, now changed after the next reality-altering debacle, with Maggie Sawyer stating she was arrested for stealing a sandwich, claiming where she comes from, food is free. Imra tells the interrogator she came here to speak with Superman, and even when the interrogator states the Justice League says he could be dead, she stays calm, and says that everything will be fine. When the interrogator asks why, she says because she has seen the future. As the interrogator talks to Maggie, she says she needs mental help, and only came with what is seemingly just a ring, but is actually the Legion Flight Ring. Later, when Batman and Punch, disguised as Commissioner Gordon pass by Imra's cell, and she breaths on the cell glass, drawing a Legion Flight Ring symbol on the glass. She is seen later watching a hockey game in Arkham, and states this is the game, where one of the teams kills a player on the other team. She states everyone is doomed to die, including the Legion and Superman. Later, Emerald Empress broke into the Asylum to kill Saturn Girl, claiming her Eye had shown her defeat at Imra's hands. However, upon establishing telepathic contact with Imra, Sarya discovered her vision to be false, and it was Supergirl who would actually defeat her. Someone had tried to trick the Emerald Empress into killing Saturn Girl. | Powers = * : Saturn Girl is a capable telepath and is considered a prodigy, even among a race of telepathic people. She has an incredible working knowledge of the average humanoid brain and the specific functions of each part. Saturn Girls telepathy is comparable in power level to that of the 20th century's Martian Manhunter, whom in turn is renowned as one of the most powerful telepaths on Earth. ** : Saturn Girl can read peoples' minds in detail, either by consciously willing it or by mentally picking up their stray thoughts. Via her telepathy, she can also send messages into the minds of others, sounding like her own voice inside their heads, or place knowledge of certain things into people's minds. Using a combination of these methods, she can interpret unknown alien languages. She can send or receive telepathic messages to or from the Phantom Zone. ** Telepathic Cloak: She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other telepaths and psychic entities. Se can extend these defenses to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psis may notice and "see" through this ability. ** ** ** ** | Abilities = * : On more than one occasion Imra has lead the Legion of Super-Heroes as both their leader and a field operative. * : Imra has been a part of the Legion of Super-Heroes for quite some time, as such she has had basic combat training as part of the package. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Legion Flight Ring * Saturn Girl carried a laser handgun in her early adventures. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Saturn Girl is the first female comic character to ever lead a super-hero team. * Imra lost her virginity with Cosmic Boy * Imra's aunt is also named Imra. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Equipment provided flight Category:Arkham Asylum inmates Category:Time Displaced Category:Deceased Characters